


Danganronpa/reader oneshots

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, i like rantaro, probably gonna be all rantaro, requests open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Summary: idk, the title says everything
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Danganronpa/reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

hiiii! gimmie requests!!!! **OwO**

i will do lgbt, because UwU pan~boi kk, well gimmie requests! 

-LEMXN


	2. Rules

I will do:

Lgbt

fluff

nb reader

yandere

tsundere

trans reader

I will NOT DO:

NSFW(i will sometimes.)

vore

poly relationships (i'm not good at them, i am poly myself, i have nothing wrong with them)

that's about it! have fun

-Lemxn


	3. HEADCANNONS UwU

**Kaede**

  * **HUGE** crush on Shuichi (will do kaede or shuichi x reader tho)
  * bisexual
  * always down for snuggles
  * protective
  * makes the cutest sounds when she's angry
  * LIKE- its so cute
  * thats about it lol
  * and i imagine like- the cutest little freckles on her arms that are barely visable



**Kokichi**

  * still a lying bitch
  * lies less with S/O (who has learned to see through his lies)
  * Omnisexual, preference: guys, or enby people 
  * HUGE snuggles (only when HE wants to though)
  * plays the role of "leader" of the relationship, but fails. 
  * when you're crying because someone hurt you, HE WILL THREATEN THEM! (and fail, but he tried because he cares)
  * Over-protective 
  * he loves you. your like- the only one who doesn't hate him
  * not a big fan of PDA



**Shuichi**

  * crush on kaede (only a little bit, likes S/O more)
  * sees Kaede as a friend (might actually write a fanfic of them)
  * SNUGGLESSSSSS ANY TIME ANYWHERE!
  * pansexual
  * (idk lol)



**Rantaro**

  * panromantic asexual and transgender
  * he will listen to your opinions! ^w^ (thats cuteeee)
  * SNUGGLES WHENEVER 
  * will take T I M E for him to like you back (lol)
  * he WILL get you a gift for anniversary or valentines day
  * comfort buddy ;w; (wish i had one)
  * will cook for you if you can't cook/ don't feel like cooking
  * will wash the dishes WITH you (you still gotta help and it will be messy water will be EVERYWHERE)
  * small PDA is encouraged!! (arm around you, hand holding, small kiss on the cheek, ect.)
  * when he's asleep, HE IS SO CUTE!! omg, his soft little snores <3 so cuteee
  * when you two are asleep, he will have his arm around you
  * when snuggling, he prefers your head to be on his chest (or the other way around if you're male or enby)
  * kissessss all the time! feeling sad? *mwah* not anymore! feeling lonely? *kiss attack* not anymore! wanna be romantic? *mwwwwaaaahhhhhh* HELL YEAH!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell who i like more? hint: it's rantaro


	4. Kokichi x Enby!reader (AFAB)

"Y/N? hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, hey!"

"kokichi- I- it's nothing.."

"Lies~"

"it's NOTHING!"

"Fine.. can we hang out at my place then?"

i sigh "i guess so.." i said putting my head down, when we got there, kokichi looked at me

"i think you pass as enby Y/N" he said, i gasped

"no you don't... it's a lie... isn't it?"

"no, come inside, please..." he said giving me puppydog eyes, i sighed

"fine.." i said as i stepped inside, he closed the door, i plopped down onto a chair he pulled a chair up next to me

"Y/N?"

"yes?"

"i love you" huh?! what did he say?

"no you don't! it's a lie!"

"no it's not"

"prove it" he leaned in closer, then he kissed me, his smooth lips against mine... i loved it, and kissed back

"i love you Y/N"

"i love you too kokichi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm proud of this kinda


	5. Rantaro x Enby!shy!reader (post-game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol enjoyyy

i was walking around the mall, with rantaro by my side, holding his hand. I spotted a store i talked about going to for a while "hey babe, lets go over there!" i said

"sure Y/N" he said as we walked to the store, as soon as we walked inside, we saw danganronpa merch, i looked at rantaro, who seemed to be having a breakdown. I walked him out of the store and sat on a bench next to him. "Hey babe... I- um.." i had no idea what to say

"you go in Y/N, i'll wait outside" he said as i looked at S/N (store name) 

"i can't leave you here"

"i'll be fine, go ahead"

"okay, come in if you need me, just don't look at the. 'stuff'"

"okay!" he said as i walked in, i looked around and saw two adorable chokers, one black with a heart, and the other F/C with a heart, i bought them both and walked out "babe look what i got us!" i said, he smiled as i put mine on, i sat there as he put his on, all of a sudden, i saw it, i could see the choker glowing F/C, he could see it too, i read the package this came from, 'those who wear these two, shall be bound together' i smiled, and walked around with him for a bit, then we went home, after we went home, we sat down on the couch, i looked at him then wrapped my arms around him, he laid down, and i put my head on his chest. "i love you babe"

"i love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this i'm proud


	6. kaede x gn!Reader

i lay here with my beautiful girlfriend, Kaede, i pull her closer, she kisses me on the cheek "i love you Kaede" i say  
"i love you too Y/N"  
"i love you more my beautiful Kaede" i said, she giggled, her head resting on my chest, she was my beautiful baby girl, i wrapped my arms around her as she drifted off to sleep i kiss her forehead "darling, would you like for me to paint your nails tomorrow?"  
"mhmm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik, its short i'm sorry


	7. shuichi x reader

i was walking around shuichi by my side, we went to my place and snuggled "i love you shuichi"  
"l-love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its shorter than kaede


	8. dffffffgs

if i don't get more requests im never gonna touch this fic again-


	9. kokichi x Assassin!reader

i will start working soon i promise


End file.
